


What Little Luck Left

by Underwoman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, F/M, Just read, Loooottttssss of swearing in the future, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sorry Not Sorry, Stop reading tags!, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, WARNING!!!! BAD PUNS AHEAD!!!!, more tags to be added later, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwoman/pseuds/Underwoman
Summary: You work at a small cafe in a nice neighborhood where everything is peaceful and beautiful. Unfortunately, you don't live there, but in a poor, disgusting, filthy apartment where you struggle to live.Hey, but who knows what luck brings you?
Relationships: Reader/Blueberry, Reader/Edge, Reader/Everyone, Reader/Red, Reader/Sans(undertale), Reader/Stretch, Reader/Underfell Papyrus, Reader/Underswap Papyrus, or - Relationship, reader/Blue, reader/and some of the caracters that will eventually make an appearance, reader/underfell sans, reader/underswap sans
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The party incident

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons, One Maid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124200) by [RaccoonSinQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonSinQueen/pseuds/RaccoonSinQueen). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, please read the following:  
> I just wanted to say that every criticism is acknowledged and appreciated and I will probably fix/change the mistake, but please, for the love of everything holy in this world, don't hate.
> 
> I won't be affected by it, I will delete it and I couldn't careless about it, but what's the point in spreading negativity? Isn't there enough hate already on/off-line? 
> 
> Please know the difference between criticizing and hating. They're very different.
> 
> And yeah, enjoy.

Monday

"Have a good day!"  
your voice rang through the coffee shop as the customer left through the door. It was long day and you couldn't wait to close the shop and go home. You glanced at the clock and sighed, there's still an hour to go. You headed towards the table to clean it. After what felt like forever, you glanced back at the clock and it read 4:12. Gosh, this day couldn't get any slower.

You heard the door jingle and a very familiar face came in. At the door was a very long 6"3' skeleton wearing his usual orange hoodie with dark green cargo shorts and orange-white shoes, he always seems to lay his lazy smile. His name's Stretch, a famous writer and a regular. You met him a couple years ago through the coffee shop, though he didn't like you at first, he warmed up to you after a few months of coming regularly to the coffee shop and you became... uh, not friends, maybe very close acquaintances?

"sup, kiddo?" he asked as he sat in front of you at the stool.

"Nothin' much, the usual" you responded with a shrug and leaned on the counter, "What about you? Any news about the book that you were writing?"

His smile became more genuine as he said: " i finished writing it."

You beamed at his news:" Now that's something!" then you noticed what he said."Aww, so you're BOOKed these next few days? What a shame, I will miss ya. Anyways, the usual?" You felt him snicker a bit at the pun but he nodded once he regained his posture.

As you began to prepare his tea with honey and a muffin, you heard your stomach growl. _'Oh my gosh, NONONONONONONONNONO, dear God why now in front of him?'_.

"y/n?" Gosh, you slowly peeked your head over your shoulder to see Stretch eyeing you incredulously. " when's the last time you ate?"

"Hahaha..umm...funny story, I, ummm ..woke late today and I had to rush to work if I wanted to stay... Ummm hired,umm yeaaaaaahh... so I left the apartment fast and I forgot to eat my breakfast this morning...hahaha?" You fabricated a lie to him, of course, you won't tell him _'I'm broke AF I can't pay for food and I barely have money to pay my rent.'_ yeaaaa....no.

He raised an eyebrow (bone brow?) at you but made no attempt to push you any further.

"hey, y' know, why don't you join me? my treat." He asked you after some time.

You became red from embarrassment and you hastily said "NO! No, thank you, but I will have to decline 'cause I'm kinda busy now".

He turned around in his stool and turned his head left and right and returned to face you with a raised eyebrow(bone brow?).

"there's no one here." Damn my luck, of course, there won't be anyone, it's getting near the closing hour.

"You know what I mean! Ugh, look I appreciate the offer but I will have to decline once again." For a moment you thought you saw a worried expression on his face but it quickly got replaced by his laid back font.

"suit yourself" he shrugged and you went back to prepare his order. _'Thank God for my magic or else I would've been dead of hunger by now. It's already been a few da-, no no, it's been a week! Damn, I should really try to find food in a dumpster later today when no one's on the streets an-'_ your thoughts were interrupted by Stretch.

"i do like honey but you kinda overblown the cup with it" Stretch told you whilst you registered what's happening(you were pouring the whole honey bottle in the cup!) and quickly apologized. "nah it's fine kiddo, just be more careful next time".

As time passed, you finished your conversation with Stretch as he got up and stopped at the door.

" cya kiddo" he waved at you goodbye as you waved back.

"Ya ya, byeee!" You yelled the last part as he left the door.

You glanced at the clock as it said 4:43.  
 _'Heh, sure does the time pass with him around'_ (and no it ain't a crush XD it's just that he's your friend, or is it?🤔)

___________some times later___________

You looked at the clock for what seems like the 100th time today and it said 5:01. _'FINALLY, F***ing finally!'_ You hastily discarded your apron (green with 'Best coffee makers' written on it) as you slid your (empty:") ) purse over your shoulder.

It was a cupcake-like leather purse with baby pink liner and pale ivory cupcake and white icing with a cherry in the middle top and thin silver golden-like color chains. (just search "leather cupcake purse xD)  
You were looking for food one day when you saw it, you couldn't believe your eyes! It was very beautiful that you kept thinking about how stupid that person must've been to throw such a thing in a dumpster! Ok, it had a few scratches here and there but all could be fixed with a little sewing.

You're also wearing a white dress with black dots you bought for 3$ (really? *facepalm*) in a cheap store and you were kinda proud you bought it and a few garments for cheap!

Once you got out of the cafe you locked the doors and double-checked it before you began walking to your apartment before the sun sets. Your home is a bit far from work because you live in Ebott's City and you work in The Springs.

Once upon a time, The Springs and Ebott's City were one big village, but after the Ascension and racism, it was split in two: the south part was for monster-haters and the north part was for friendly civilization, and if a monster went into the north side, the racists have all the right to harm them, or even worse, kill them.

The thought sent a shiver down your spine as you continued to walk. And before you think something, no, you ain't a racist, in fact, you like monsters more than humanity itself. The only reason why you live there is because the city has poor neighborhoods, which gangs and many more fight for power, so it's kinda cheap to rent an apartment.

Ok back to the splitting thing, so because the monster haters outnumbered the friendly, the haters got 2/4 of the village and the friendly got 1/4 which was kinda behind the Ebott mount( yea it was a big village stretched from behind the mountain{sea side, though it's kinda far so you don't see the beach} but the south side ain't hidden)and what separates them is the 1/4 left which turned into a forest to prevent the monsters to 'accidentally' step into the haters' territory.

But both now labeled The Springs and Ebott's City are still surrounded by forests, but only The Springs has a route to go from it to monsters' true territory which is called New Town(creative Ik), and the monsters there first didn't approve about the idea but they had to 'cause several monsters had their jobs and homes there and they can't leave them alone in The Spring, so they approved about the idea but they hired trusted humans in The Springs to guard the road and another monster in New Town to inform the royal family if anything goes wrong.

Of course, there had been a few attempts to permeate the system(or security) but to no avail, so, so far so good.

You personally like The Springs because it's a quiet, pacifist town which has monsters and humans(but mostly humans because some monsters still fear of the wars that happened before the split and think there might be another attack) and has many, many, many beautiful houses and employments but the rent is kinda high, so you can't live there. (at least not with the incomes you're receiving)

More time later, you arrived in front of where you live, which is basically three crappy buildings collided(sh*t, I don't know if it's how they say it, sorry)that each has 4 stages and in front of each window, there are clothes attached to it and old poor air vents. The main gate is in the middle of the so-called 'building' when you enter it there are three staircases, one on your right, another in the middle, and third on your left which leads to your apartment on the second floor.

The 'apartment' is formed of ONE SINGLE ROOM! Yep, you read it right, one room. When you enter the apartment, there's a bed couch on your right (you found it in front of your building one day, it's owner got tired of it apparently and wanted to throw It, but you took it instead)behind it 5 portrays of your family (or perhaps your stepfamily: your stepdad, stepmom, stepsister, and stepbrother and a family picture you're all in it) and on your left, there is a TV stand beneath a TV(you had to beg people for money and nobody hired you 'cause you didn't even finish 9th Grade.). A little further away, there is a fridge, next to it a washing machine(guess where did you get it from... yep there)and a counter and a sink, beneath the counter there was a few drawers to put the utensils and plates(yeah, you ain't gonna waste money on a shelf or anything like that, that's dumb). In the middle of the room lays a table with one chair and in the corner there is a dresser where you put in it your clothes.(yes, Gucci only)

You close the door behind you as you hop down the couch, content to reach the book under the couch when you heard a growl. Guess what? Yep, your tummy. _' I should really get something to eat later, damn my laziness. I'm gettin' low on magic'._

At 8:54 o'clock, you finished your book and hurried to get out to try to find some food. _' Now's the perfect time, everyone's prolly sleeping'_. Quickly but secretly, can't risk anyone seeing you out next a dumpster fishing for food.

Not gonna lie, everyone in your apartment may be poorer than you(though it's not possible xD you are even poorer than J.C) but you have your dignity, and you WON'T lose it, no matter what situation you're in: matter of life and death, losing your apartment, living on the streets...etc.

Your parents, especially your father, always warned you _'if life closed a door in front of your beautiful face, don't you ever exchange the key for your dignity, without it you worth nothing, my florcita'_ and you've always worked by their advice no matter what.

You survived this long with the advice and you won't toss all your efforts in the trash, not now not ever!

You left the building and headed toward the road, you needed to go to The Springs, there is no way in hell you're gonna go to dark areas alone in this city, there are mobsters, gangsters, and wannabes in every corner, especially if your magic is as low as now, so the safest place is the town. If you were lucky enough, you would be able to return home in 2 hours if you ran.

You began running and running until you reached half the way and sat on a bench. The road was oddly quiet yet peaceful. You appreciate the privacy once in a while whilst you wander at night. After some time, you began to walk once again when you heard some noise coming from the forest behind you, not that the whole road is surrounded by forests and hearing noises are normal, but this noise was very different.

Curious, you approached the noise and lit your flasher from your left pocket and began walking towards the sound. 2steps taken and you knew where that noise came from. A dog! You've always feared dog, trained or savage, so NUH UH! You ran twice your speed as the adrenaline rushed through your veins. You don't need to look around as the paces of the dog were heard a thousand miles away. You screamed your lounges out till you hit somebody and blacked out.

_____________________________________________

"Miss! Miss! Thank God, are you alright?"

"W-what's hap-ppening?" You're laying on the road and you notice a blur figure in front of you.

"You were running from a stray dog and you bumped into me. Don't worry, I shooed the dog away'" said the stranger.

As your vision began to clear, you saw a man crouched next to you. He had cyan eyes, small nose, 1:1 ratio between upper and lower lips, and dark brown hair. Needless to say, he was handsome!

As you began to stand you asked: "When and where are we?"

"We're on Monday th-" the man got cut off by your growling stomach. 'Great, double humiliation on the same day. Good job y/n, you unlocked a new achievement'.

Your attempt to speak was cut off by the man pushing you. 'Ummmm...what are you doing?"

"Where do you think? You're hungry, you need food. Such a gorgeous girl like you shouldn't starve!" He said enthusiastically

You felt the heat rush to your cheeks "G-gorgeous? Heh, I'm flattered, but I have to decline your generous offer."

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned 180 degrees do face you. "But I insist! Please don't be shy, you can consider me as your friend!"

"Thank you so much but I must decline again, maybe another time?" You said as he let go of your arm and holded both your hands in his.

"Promise???" He said, and you could've sworn his eyes turned to stars.

"Promise." You gave him a sweet smile and you both continued walking to your destination.

________

Once you both arrived, he asked you where were you headed. _'I ain't telling him what I really am doing! Umm..think fast, think fast!'_ You looked around and you saw a bar dubbed 'Grillby's' decorated with balloons _'there must be a birthday or something going on there'_.

"There! I was invited to...a birthday?" you pointed at the bar. His eyes altered to stars(yes literally, stars) and he began jumping in place.

"Me too! Though if may I ask, how do you know Papy?"

_'He's invited?! and who's Papy? The heck am I supposed to answer?'_.So you said the first thing that came to mind.

"Uhhh, I, umm, am dating his brother?" Dead God please be by my side only this time, please don't say he doesn't have a brother, I beg you plea-

"Really? Hmmm, yeah its been a while since I last saw him. That beast! He got one before me... Nevermind! What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

He grabbed your hand and dragged you along with him and opened the door to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> 'florcita' means MY LITTLE FLOWER in Spanish.
> 
> I will try to put links or photos of describing things in each chapter(if somebody can't imagine the description of something). So here:  
>  **  
> [the map](https://underwoman.tumblr.com/post/613035994406649856/the-black-parts-are-to-be-revealed-later-on-with)  
> **
> 
>   
>  **  
> [the building](https://underwoman.tumblr.com/post/613045441187168256/the-building-and-apartment-ik-not-very-clear-but)  
> **
> 
> If you find any mistakes or want to criticize, feel free to write a comment to tell me and I will prolly fix it. And of course, any encouragement or review in the comments will be much appreciated  
> 
> 
> The next chapter may come in a few days, PEACE!


	2. "my girlfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so chapter 2 is out! ( Me: sees no one cares *sad puppy noises*)
> 
> Haha, yeah so I hope you enjoy.

Sometimes you wonder if whoever's above hate you so much that he decides to make your life a joke. Yep, this seems the case.

When the door opened, you noticed the noises were VERY loud and you saw the architecture of the building: a couple of booths on your right, tables on your left, a broken jukebox in the right corner, and, of course, a bar in the middle of the room's length. 

And surprise surprise, the room was filled with only monsters and another human who resembles the dude who saved you, _'Prolly brothers'_ , so when you entered, you caught a glimpse of some of the guests turn their gaze towards you while others seemed nonchalant about your presence altogether. You noticed sweat began to form on your temples as you saw 3 monsters approaching you.

"Hello sweetie, don't want to be rude but how come I've never seen you around?" a spider monster with lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and two legs asked you. She's wearing red rompers with buttons in the front, a red ribbon across her chest, as well as twin pigtails in her hair. 

_'Why does she look like she came running from work to here? I mean, doesn't she know at a party they dress properly? Not that I'm better. But still!'_

__

"I, uhhhh, don't come here often because... my place is a bit far from here." it was the truth. You weren't lying when you said your home is far nor were you lying when you said you don't come here often. In fact, you passed your job place a long while ago with your 'savior', and you never had the curiosity to explore the town, so you didn't even know this place existed until now.

__

"Of course! What would a pretty face like hers be doing in our small town? She probably lives in another country and came here because she was invited for Papyrus' birthday." a brown muscular sea horse with a long, winding green tail and twelve-pack(wait WHAT?!) winked at you.

__

You looked at yourself. You were only wearing your white black-dotted dress. _'Uhhh...Is this dude trying to flirt with me? If yes, then nope, it's not working. And his appearance is not helping either. I mean, who goes out of the house half-naked?! And of course, let's not forget his wide imagination '_

__

"Thank you for your compliment but I'm actually none of the above." you said trying to sound as casual as possible.

__

"What do you mean? You aren't invited?" asked a jelly-like monster.

__

"GUYS! She's Sans' girlfriend! Of course she's been invited." you forgot that he was next to you all this time.

.....

WAIT A SECOND! Did he just tell these monsters that you're dating 'Sans'? Well, it's your funeral.

__

"Sans has got a girlfriend? Fuhuhuhu~, sorry sweetie, I didn't know. How about you wait with me till your boyfriend arrives?" the spider monster said.

__

"No, thank you. I would rather wait here," what you meant was 'No, thank you. I would rather stay near the door to flee.'

__

"Fuhuhu, its alright. By the way, my name's Muffet, it's a pleasure to meet you dearie." she expanded a hand and you shook it.

__

"The pleasure is all mine." you said as she turned and left.

__

"Well my name's Aaron. If you feel cold someday, I could keep you warm." the sea horse winked while flexing his muscles at you and left with the jelly monster.

__

_'Ok, NOPE! This dude is totally on the top weirdos list'_

__

"Where are my manners! I just noticed I never introduced my self! My name's Alec, nice to meet you!" said your savior suddenly making you startled.

__

But you quickly regained your posture as you said "Well Alec, my name's Y/N, nice to meet you too"

__

"Yes! So now we're officially friends?" He asked, looking expectantly at you.

__

Well, you wouldn't call it 'friendship', you hardly ever communicate with someone outside your work because you have trust issues, but seeing him like this, like a little child waiting for his parents to give him candy, you couldn't crash him.

__

"Yes, we are" you gave him your sweetest smile.

He was about to explode from joy(being friends means this much to him?) when the door behind you opened and a tall skeleton, about 6"2' feet, wearing a backward baseball cap, a t-shirt that reads "Cool Dude", small shorts with buttons, gloves with striped trim, knee-high socks, and sneakers dragging another shorter skeleton along with him whom seems like sleeping in the middle of this noise.

"-NS! WE ARRIVED, GET UP NOW." well if the noise from before was very loud, his voice is EAR-DEAFENING,

"OH, HELLO ALEC! IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE WE MET. ANYWHO, IS SHE YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" the tall skeleton asked.

"No silly! She's your bro's girlfriend!!"

'Sans', as they said before, finally seemed to wake up a little.

"my girlfriend?" 

"SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND?!"

Before registering what was happening, Sans got near you very fast and slid an arm around your waist.

"heh, sorry i forgot" Is he really playing along?

"OH MY GOD, SANS! SORRY HUMAN, MY BROTHER IS A BIT TOOOOO LAZY. BUT FRET NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GUIDE HIM THROUGH THE RIGHT PATH TO BE A BETTER PARTNER." stated Papyrus with a hero pose, you would've thought it was cute if it wasn't for the fact that his brother is still clinging to you.

"Um, yes, thank you? But it's not necess-" you were cut off for the 10000000th time today.

"NONSENSE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SHY HUMAN! SANS, YOU DIDN'T GIVE HER THE SPECIAL MEAL YET, DID YOU?" Papyrus asked looking at Sans while rising a finger like parents scolding their child.

"i don't know." he said with a shrug.

"SANS!" 

"hehehe, i was joking. of course not, the special meal wouldn't be special without the great papyrus, right?" Sans asked Papyrus with a big smile.

"NYEHEHE, OF COURSE NOT!" came his response. He suddenly turned to you with that big smile of his.

"HUMAN, DO YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI?" he asked you. _'What does that have to do with anything?'_

"Um, no? I actually never had the time" more like _didn't have the money to cook, only takeaways if I'm lucky_

"GREAT!"

He quickly snatched you from his bro's grip.

"C'MON HUMAN! THERE IS SO MUCH TO TEACH YOU!" you turned around to catch Sans with a big smirk on his face.

____________________________

Papyrus left you alone after teaching you how to make spaghetti and it's getting quite late, you should definitely head back home. But to your luck, you're surrounded by other monsters that seem they won't leave you alone. And you actually didn't really mind, they just asked few questions about you. But the questions that were about you and Sans were very uncomfortable and you tried your hardest to dodge them. Luckily, you could.

"Hey, Y/N, how did you meet the lover boy?" Dogaressa asked you, and you saw all the monsters lean closer to the stool you were seated on, curious about the meeting.

"Yeah Y/N, tell us!" another monster shouted.

"Uhhh...". _' How should I dodge this question?! I'm running out of excuses.'_

"I gotta use the restroom!" you hurried to say and that seemed to catch them off guard.

"Restroom? We don't have that here. You see, it's a monster's bar, and we, monster, don't need it." Dogamy exclaimed.

"It's fine! My house is near this area and it's actually getting pretty late!" you said as you began to rose up from your stool.

"But you said it was-" Muffet was cut off by you shouting 'Goodbye!' and your attempt to make a beeline to the door. And of course, you bumped into someone.

You raised your head a bit and you saw you bumped into Sans.

"going somewhere sweetheart?" he asked you with that knowing smirk.

_'Oh? So he wanna play? Ok big boy, let's play. It won't hurt anyone. Besides, I probably won't see them again in my life anymore.'_

"Oh yes sweetie, I gotta go or my parents will get suspicious. Bye-bye love.".

Before he could say anything, you planted a kiss on his cheekbone .

You ignored the laughter and the gossips of some monsters and the weird glowing on Sans' face as you ran out of the bar.

 _'Bye-bye Grillby's, may I never see you again. But hey! Let's look on the bright side, at least I got free food!'_ you thought as you began running to your apartment, feeling a new energy pump through your body from the food you ate earlier.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, what did I just write?! Trash obviously. *facepalm myself*
> 
> It turns out to be sooooo bad and I actually tired of redeleting and rewriting it for God knows how much.
> 
> Anyways, this is kinda small but I hope the next chapter will be longer. (and better HOPEFULLY)
> 
> Also, please leave your review(bad or good) and any criticism will be acknowledged and the Kudos will my much appreciated.


	3. An apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait. WHATS HAPPENING HERE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm hella bad at writing summaries and chapters' titles, so please forgive me .
> 
> And yes, this title pretty much describe this chapter.
> 
> ENJOY!

Tuesday

'DING-DING-DING-DING'.  
You woke up at the unholy sound of the alarm. _'Ugh, already?!'_

You rolled on the bed couch to turn it off.

As you tried to get up, you got a big headache. So you glance at your pocket watch, this pocket watch was the only thing left from the closest person to your heart. Your stepmom. It was the first gift after the 'incident'.(enter the link in the endnotes to see it). _'Gosh, I only slept for 2 hours! Well, anything for free food'_.

You hopped off the couch and made a beeline for the dresser before you get late. You chose a light grey shirt written on it 'California' and jeans(in the endnote too). You glanced at the clock next to the door '4:09'  
 _' I better hurry'_.

_________________________________

Once you arrived upon the shop, you were greeted by your co-worker Eliza. You've worked with her for more than a year and she's the only friend you have _'beside your savior'_. It was near 5 and the opening time is 6, so you and Eliza hurried to prepare and stock the bakery display with baked goods: muffins, donuts, macaroons, cupcakes, cinnamon rolls...whatever they put in a café.

Once it was 6 sharp, you opened the door. Several humans and a few monsters came through the day. Some chose to stay in while the rest went to their jobs. The day went as always, you and Eliza serve the customers, she leaves at 3 O'clock-2 hours before the closing hour-and you wait for Stretch.

But today, you waited and waited but he didn't come. _'Guess he's busy with the meeting'_

At 4:59.59 (hahahaha), when you were cleaning some glasses and getting ready to close, you heard from a not so far away a familiar yet strange voice. Curious, you glanced at the door, waiting to see if the voice's owner is going to enter(the noise was getting closer and closer), if so, you're gonna tell him you're closed. And as you guessed, the door opened, but you couldn't believe your eyes.

.

"-URE THIS IS THE PLACE?" the familiar voice said. _'Papyrus?!'_

.

"THIS IS THE ONLY PLACE LEFT TO CHECK. NONE OF THE OTHER CAFES KNEW WHO MY BRO WAS." who's this? you didn't recognize him. You've never seen him before in your shop, or at Papyrus' bday party, which was yesterday and there would be no way for you to forget someone you met only a day ago. He is wearing a light blue bandana, light gray shirt and elbow-length gloves the same color as his bandana. His pants are black and he looks a lot shorter than Papyrus but he's still towering over you by a few inches. Only a few.

.

Their attention fell on you once they were fully inside, and before you could even open your mouth to speak, Papyrus ran towards you and held your hands in his larger ones.

.

"WOWIE! YOU WORK HERE HUMAN? BLUE, MEET Y/N, SHE'S SANS' GIRLFRIEND"

.

"SHE'S SANS' GIRLFRIEND?! SINCE WHEN?" Blue asked you, looking shocked about the news that he'd heard.

.

_'HOLY MOLY! ARE THEY KIDDING ME? That dude at the party; what was his name? Oh yes, Sans, didn't tell his goddamn brother the truth?! What the?! I should really tell him.'_

.

"SANS SAID THAT THEY STARTED DATING NOT SO LONG AGO. BUT YOU KNOW THAT LAZY BONES, HE FORGOT TO TELL ME ABOUT HER BECAUSE HE WAS SO LAZY! AND ME BEING THE GREAT BROTHER THAT I AM, I DECIDED TO TEACH HIM THE DATING GUIDES!" he looked very proud of himself and you hardly managed to sniff a snort.

.

Blue looked very happy at the news "MWEHEHEHE, WE COULD BE THE BEST DATING MASTERS EVER! C'MON PAPYRUS, LET'S GO! WE SHOULD TELL EVERYONE TO CELEBRATE."

.

He took the taller skeleton's arm and yanked him out of the door.

.

_'Okayyyyyyyyy? That was a bit too weird. Eh,I shouldn't worry, his brother will prolly tell him the truth, right? Yeah, yeah of course, he just forgot to tell him, I hope... Anyways, weren't they here to order something? Eh, *shrug* they made my work easier.'_

You quickly closed the café- fearing of them remembering and coming back- and went to your apartment a little too anxious for your own good.

While on your way home, your anxiety got the better of you _' Omg, what did I get myself into? What if his brother didn't tell him the truth? They said they will tell everyone, HOW MANY ARE THEY?! And now they seem to know where I work! Oh for the love of the stars!'_ and the thoughts went on and on.

______________________________________

In the skele's place:

"SANS COME DOWN HERE!" Blue yelled. The volume was so loud that a small glass vase cracked a little.

Sans hastily teleported to where the noise was and was confused to find that Papyrus and Blue had a happy face, not an angry or something face as he thought they would be making. If they were happy why did they call him with that loud voice? But his confusion wasn't for long because Blue spoke.

"SANS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" owh, its about _that _thing.__

__

__"heh, didn't I tell you Papyrus? She's actually n-"_ _

__

__"what's happening here?" came a tired-looking Stretch with a suit from the front door. "your voices could be heard from a thousand miles away."_ _

__

__"PAPY!" Blue quickly made his way to his brother and hugged him tightly. "WAIT A SECOND... OH MY STARS I FORGOT!"_ _

__

__"forgot what?" Stretch asked while raising an eyebrow at him._ _

__

__"AH YES. BLUE AND I WANTED TO GRAB YOU SOMETHING FROM THE CAFE YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO ORDER FROM, BUT WE... GOT DISTRACTED" Papyrus answered the question while looking a little sad_ _

__

__"BUT GUESS WHAT BROTHER? WE FOUND OUT THAT SANS' GIRLFRIEND WORKS THERE! AND PAPYRUS AND ME WILL BE GUIDING SANS TO BECOME A MASTER AT DATING STUFF."_ _

.

Tiredness long forgotten, Stretch turned dumbfounded by the news and glared at Sans who was beginning to sweat.

"wait a sec blue. did you say that sans is dating y/n?" Stretch asked slowly, wayyyy too slowly.

"YOU KNOW HER NAME PAPY? EH, OF COURSE! SILLY ME. ANYWAYS SANS WHAT DID YOU WANT TO SAY?"

Sans looked at Blue then his bro to find actual stars in their eye sockets and the happiness radiating off of them. Well, since what happened last half a month affected most of the monsters, his bro and Blue has been trying to stay positive despite their grief. He couldn't and _wouldn't_ crash them. Ooooh ho ho, there is no way in hell he's gonna see the smile of his brother falter a second time, especially when he's this happy.

"*cough**cough*, uhhhh...umm... she's..." gosh, what was he supposed to say?!

"SHE'S WHAT BROTHER?" came Papyrus response, and he couldn't help the smile that itched its way up his face at the sight of him so excited _over the human_ , he thought bitterly.

"uhhh, she's actually...staying with us!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"OH MY STARS SANS! ARE YOU FOR REAL?! I'VE NEVER BEEN MORE PROUD." Papyrus said as he wiped a tear that fell down his cheek.

'did i just break my bro?' Sans thought. The more he thought about what he said, he knew that it was a damn problem. He can't think properly under stress, damn it! And if he knew his bro only the slightest, he would take his words to heart and would do whatever it takes to achieve his goal. 'my lil' determined bro, ain't he the coolest?'. And if he achieved his next goal, it would only mean one thing. A HUMAN WILL LIVE IN THEIR HOUSE! And he couldn't tell them the truth unless he wanted his brother to become sad, at least this way he would be busy about the human and not...other things.

Papyrus and Blue hastily left the room(MYEHEHE, LET'S GET THE DATING MANUAL!), leaving Sans and an angry-looking Stretch.

"the hell dude?! h-how could y...why?and with the cafe's human, huh? "

Sans sighed "look stretch, i know you don't like huma-"

"that's not it! urgh, forget it. i'm going to my room, i'm way too tired for this shit. by asgore's beard, do you always have to ruin thin..." and he fell asleep.

.

"welp, i don't think he will stay tired when he wakes up, pffft. i better run."

And with that he left, leaving an angry yet tired Stretch on the floor.

\--------------------------------

Later at night:

"C'MON GUYS! FASTER, FASTER!"

"what is it blueberry?" Red asked while taking a seat in the family's room.

"YOU'RE ALL SEATED? PERFECT! WELL, WHAT I'M GONNA SAY MAY BE NEWS FOR SOME OF US." Sans began to sweat like a fountain while Stretch glared at him from across the room.

"news huh? what kind of news?" Red tensed while asking, looking a little worriedly at Edge. Well, what can he say? They had a pretty shitty month and they can't take any more problems. But Edge seemed nonchalant about this conversation.

"GOOD NEWS INDEED!" Papyrus said and Red seemed to relax. Edge was suddenly interested in the chat.

"SO WHAT ARE THESE 'GOOD NEWS' OF YOURS?" Edge said, looking at his doppelganger while rising an eyebrow.

"ARE YOU READY? OK, OK...3...2...1...THE LASY BONES OVER THERE HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Papyrus confessed while pointing at Sans.

"AND ME AND PAPYRUS ARE GONNA TEACH HIM HOW TO DATE PROPERLY!" wait a minute, rewind a little...

"CLAssIc HaS a GIRLFRIEND?!" both fell bros said at the same time, looking amused at Sans.

"well, well, well classic. never thought you had the _guts_ , hehe. so who's she?" but Sans couldn't respond, burying his head in his jacket and glowing a bright blue.

"y/n. her name's y/n." responded Stretch with a little more venom than intended.

.

"y/n? i don't think i ever heard a monster named-"

"OH, NO NO, RED. SHE'S NOT A MONSTER, BUT A HUMAN WHO WORKS AT PAPY'S FAVORITE CAFE." thank you Blue.

"..."

"..."

"NYEHEHE, A HUMAN? ARE YOU BEING SERIOUS? NYEHEHEHE, IT'S A NEW LOW EVEN FOR YOU SANS." Edge's laughter filled the air.

"ENOUGH, EDGE! YOU GOTTA RESPECT HER. AFTER ALL, SHE'S GONNA BE STAYING WITH US AS-" Papyrus to the rescue, haha

"wait what?! a human ain't gonna stay in this house! not his girlfriend, not anyone! that filthy, disgusting race ain't gonna take even one step inside my damn house!"

"RED, STOP! YOU'RE HURTING SANS' FEELINGS!" what can i say? Blue's an angel, BUT HE DIDN'T HAVE TO PUT HIM ON THE SPOT.

Everyone turned their gazes towards the now blue lamp(hehe, it means Sans) and he was so damn tempted to just teleport the heck outta here. But he gathered what little courage he had left and said:

"the conversation is over. everyone is dismissed except red and stretch."

"BUT-" Edge only got one glare and he quickly nodded.

Everyone left except the 3 judges.

.

"what did ya wanna talk about?" Red asked while rising an eyebrow.

.

"it's about 'my new girlfriend'" Sans said while motioning with his hand.

.

"sans, there's nothing to talk about." came Stretch's response.

"but-"

"goodnight sans." and the orange dude teleported outta the room

.

"shit..."

"what's up with him?" Red questioned Sans while rising an eyebrow.

"he's been mad at me since he came back from the meeting when blue told him that i have a girlfriend."

"look, i know you're mad at stretch for ignorin' ya and all, but ya gotta understand that we don't like any of us to date a huma-"

"i'm not." Sans said with a stern voice.

Red looked taken aback by his statement. "wait what?"

"that's what i wanted to talk about. i'm not dating anyone."

"what the hell dude?! then what-"

"keep your voice down, will ya? listen carefully, i ain't gonna repeat this shit. when me and paps arrived at his party, Alec said that she's my girlfriend, and paps believed him. though the dude looked pretty serious, if i weren't sure i would've thought i was dating for real, hehe. and i thought 'let's play along, it wouldn't hurt, right?' and after the party, i might have forgot to tell papyrus the truth..." Sans began to scratch his neck(or whatever it's called) and continued.

"and when he came home with blue today, they were both radiating happiness and stars in their eyes! i mean, after what happened, there was no way that i would make them sad, so ya, here we are."

"oh...pffffffffffffft, dude, that's so messed up. hehe, there is one thing i don't get though, why's she staying with us?" he raised an eyebrow.

"owh that? i... might have said it when i was...under stress...y'know how i am when i'm stressed." very strong excuse Sans, bravo, bravo.

"hehe, i get it, but how the hell are we gonna deal with the human?"

"simple, one of us should keep an eye on her" Sans said while shrugging

"and what about stretch?"

.

"he'll come around when he calms, and when he does, i'll tell him the whole story. you know how he is, very stubborn, and if we tried to talk to him, he'll just ignore us, especially me." sighing, he gets up and says 'good night', leaving Red alone with his thoughts.

__________________

Two days later...(Thursday)

You watched as the last customer of the day leave while being consumed by your thought.

_'Hmmm... it's been three days since I saw Stretch. I wonder how he is... What about those other two weirdo skeletons? They were hella weird but cute at the same time. I wonder if they all know each other... hmmm... Imagine if there is so many skeletons that they form an army, a skeleton army...pfffft nah, or perhaps I hope not, heh. It will be like a zombie apocalypse. On second thought, it would look really cool. Hmm, yeah, very cool... Ok, ok y/n, stop daydreaming.'_

Glancing at the clock, it read '5:00'. Perfect. As you were removing your apron and hang your cupcake purse over your shoulder, you heard the door open. Sighing, you turn your head to find a small frown on your regular's face.

"Stretch? Omg, hello bud. How were the meetings? You look bone-tired...hehe...?" he didn't even laugh at the pun. Ok, there was definitely something wrong going on.

"Listen bud, we're closed right now. Maybe tomorrow we can talk and listen to your problems? Y'know, like always? I'm uhh.... running a bit late for something." it was a lie. You have nothing other than going to your apartment and lay on the couch reading or taking a nap. You're just sooooo tired and want to exchange your tight jeans with a comfy PJ.

.

"listen i-" and he was cut off by the door opening.

As annoyed as you were with customers who come after closing hours, you shot your head from the skeleton in front of you to...uhhh... other skeletons? At the door were 5 different skeletons. You gagged when you saw the familiar unzipped blue hoodie and black shorts with white lining(and oddly enough the pink slippers), next to him the two skeletons you saw the other day, and... what are those? Two edge lords behind them?

Well, it seems like the zombie apocalypse wasn't just a fantasy after all, heh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You remember in the last chapter when I said that it sucks? Well yes, I achieved a new level of suckness(is this even a word? Meh*shrug*, you got the point).
> 
> Here are the links:  
>    
>  **  
> [the pocket watch](https://underwoman.tumblr.com/post/613675882580787200/show-chapter-archive)  
> **  
>    
>    
>  **  
> [the outfit](https://underwoman.tumblr.com/post/613676009584214016/show-chapter-archive)  
> **
> 
> Anyways, please leave your review(bad or good) and any criticism will be acknowledged and respected and the Kudos will be much appreciated.
> 
> Bye-bye, till the next chapter.


	4. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title pretty much describes the whole chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans=Undertale  
> Papyrus=Undertale  
> Red=Underfell Sans  
> Edge=Underfell Papyrus  
> Blue or Blueberry=Underswap Sans  
> Stretch=Underswap Papyrus
> 
> Sorry guys, I know some of you prefer different name like US-Papyrus=honey and UF-Papyrus=Fell or idk. I actually don't mind these names but I'm more inclined to these I listed above. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Okay nope. Nope nope nope nope.

"W-what? Ehem, uh*gulp*, we're closed. Sorry bu-"

"ARE YOU TURNED US AWAY, HUMAN?" the tall edgy lord spoke, crossing his arm like saying 'oh-really?'

"Um, yes I am, so pleas-" what's up with these skeletons cutting you off whenever you speak?

"OF COURSE NOT! YOU MISINTERPRETED THE HUMAN'S WORDS. SHE'S SAYING THAT THEY'RE CLOSED SO THAT MEANS SHE'S FREE TO TALK TO US SINCE SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO RIGHT NOW, RIGHT HUMAN?" and here another wonderful logic you've heard this week.

"Listen, if it's about me and your brother-" you turned to turn to Sans to prove your point, but what you didn't expect to see his black sockets glaring at you "-uhhh, dude, are you alright?"

They turned to face the skeleton in question and he gave a thumbs up. "never been better, love."

Okay, enough of this bullshit! This is getting out of hand. I mean, his family are meeting you right now! Ain't that only for official couples? Bruh.

"That's it." you were going to confront Sans about all of this when you felt somebody's presence next to you. Before you could call out your magic, it spoke next to your ear.

"listen, sweetheart, ya will stop fighting back and listen to what we came to tell ya, capiche?" although he whispered calmly, it still sent a chill down your spine. You turned your head toward and saw the edgy skeleton who was grinning( holy SHIT THAT'S SCARY) than towards Stretch who was eyeing you, a look of betrayal on his face. What?

You raised an eyebrow at him but he quickly shook his head and gave you a thumbs up. Sighing, you turned your attention to the skeleton next to you and nodded. He left your side immediately and joined the other edgy skeleton.

"Ooookay, so what do you want?"

.

"WE'RE HERE TO SEE WHEN YOU'RE FREE AND SET A DATE" Blueberry spoke

"You want to know when I'm free? And set a date? For what?" you asked.

"SANS DIDN'T MESSAGE YOU?" duh? He doesn't have my number or perhaps, you don't have a phone.

You shrugged.

"OH MY STARS, SANS! THIS IS TOO MUCH LAZINESS. WE'RE HERE TO SET A DATE TO SEE WHEN ARE YOU MOVING IN." Papyrus gave you the sweetest smile you've seen in years. You felt your heart melt at the sweetness.

But "W-what do you mean moving in?" what are these guys talking about?

"y/n" you turned to look at Stretch "you're moving in with us."

Us? They all live together? Makes sen--MOVING IN WITH THEM?

"You're joking right?" but when you turned to look back at the other skeletons, they were putting a _dead_ (y' know, cause they skeletons...no? Sorry for the bad pun, hehe) serious. You couldn't contain it anymore.

"Pffffffffft, hahahahahahha, look at your faces, you guys can't be serious. Hahahaha" and your laughter continued until a hand was placed on your shoulder and you were suddenly surrounded by darkness then after a nanosecond, you were standing on a mountain.

"Where am I?" you asked while you looked at Sans next to you.

"on a mountain" yeah, no shit sherlock.

"You don't say...What's up with the others? Moving in with you? Are you all out of your mind? Though I would not be that surprised if you said yes since you're all skeletons" and THAT made him laugh though it didn't sound very humorous .

"hehe, funny. i don't have much time so imma get straight to the point"

"Please do." you said with a sigh.

"i'm not very good at speeches so bear with me. when me and paps entered the bar, alec said that you were my girlfriend, and me being the dumb person that i am, i thought that it wouldn't hurt to play for a while. after the party i forgot to tell paps it was a joke and get it done with, so 2 days ago, he came home with blue looking very, very happy, and after, uh, what happened last few weeks, i didn't want to crash his happiness, so... i kind of said that you will stay with us?" he said the last clause very slowly.

"and shit happened and we're here."

You blinked once, twice and said: "What happened last few weeks?"

"seriously? that's all you make out of what i said?"

"No, I'm not that dense. But I'm just curious."

"it amazes me that you don't know. seriously, don't you read the news? it's in every newspaper and all over social media." well, what can you say? You don't have the money to buy stupid newspapers nor money to buy a phone.

"Uhhh, I don't have a phone. Nevermind, just forget it. So you basically want me to stay with you for the happiness of your bro?"

"yes?"

"Nope, I don't approve to be in living in a stranger's house for the sake of his bro. Sorry but no. So please take me back to the café, I need to lock the doors."

"look, pleas--hey, what if we made a bargain?"

"A bargain you say? Hmmm, it depends. So what's the deal?" you asked while rising an eyebrow.

"if my interpretation is correct, then you must be poor. cheap clothes, don't have a phone and working in a café while you should be in college... don't get me wrong, i don't mean to insult ya. so in exchange for my bro's happiness, i can give you food, money; 10 grand(means 10 000$) and even a new phone. it's only for a couple of weeks, he will probably get bored in this while. so what do you say?"

He must be joking, right? Ain't no living being with a mind will offer this amount of money in exchange of... nothing, really. But how can you know if he isn't lying?

"What proves me you're not lying?"

"excuse me?" he raised a brow at you.

"How can I know that you're not lying to me and will just call the deal off when your bro is satisfied?"

"heh, wait a second" and poof, he was out of view.

_'DID HE JUST TELEPORT? Oh yeahhhhh, he did that to bring me here. I'm so dumb'_ and with another poof, he's in front of you holding a black bag.(y' know, like movies? Hehe)

He opened the bag and revealed a biigggg amount of money.

"Dude, did you just teleport?! That's soooo cool!"

"hehe, thanks. anyway, this is not our topic. there are five thousand dollars in this bag, half the payment upfront and the rest when the deal's over. so what do you say?" he looked hopefully at you.

"..."

"Gosh, I don't believe I'm doing this right now... ok, I accept your deal." money, phone, and FOOD, goddamn, sign me up right now.

He visibly relaxed "thanks kid-"

"With one condition." he re-tensed at your statement

"yeah sure, shoot" you took a deep breath.

"No one has the right to ask me personal questions or pry about me for whatever reason, and that's it." you can't risk them finding out, especially since the monsters hate mages for some reasons and the society thinks they're extinct.

"that's it? don't worry kiddo, nobody is going to be _nose_ -y, hehe, we, skeletons, don't have it."

"Pffft, yeah, no _bones_ about it."

He stared at you for a few seconds before chuckling.

"so you like puns too, heh?"

"Well, what can I say? They're pretty _pun_ -ny." . "Yeah, they're _pun_ -tastic, heh" So the puns continued on and on until Sans' phone rang.

_CLICK_

"...yes, y/n is with me...no, everything's alright...geez pap, slow down a little... hang on a second. y/n" he lowered his phone and you raised an eyebrow at him. "so when are you free to, y' know, move in?"

"Any day's fine with me after my shift"

"perfect." he put his phone on his EARHOLE, "she said tomorrow." and you could make out a few words that the person on the other line-Papyrus- was saying because he was screaming(don't ask me how his voice could get higher) 'TOMORROW?! STARS I SHOULD PREPARE! LET'S GO BLUE, WE HAVE SOME CLEANING TO MAKE! AND SANS? DON'T YOU DARE TELEPORT OUT OF THE DATING SESSION THIS TIME!'

_CLICK_

"You're right to say tomorrow, after all, the faster the better. And is he seriously giving you dating sessions?" you asked while trying to cover your laughter with your hands.

"*sigh* yes he is. he and blue are trying to, but as you heard, i just teleport out of there lesson." he said with a shrug " and you can laugh now"

Your laughter filled the air for the next few minutes.

"Hahahha...ha ha...hey Sans?"

"mmhm?"

"Stretch referred by 'us' when he said that I was gonna live with you, so does that mean you all 6 skeletons live in a single house?"

"basically, yes"

"I have one more question. How are you related to the others?"

"you mean paps, blueberry, red, edge, and stretch? they...uh... you can say brothers." he began to sweat.

"You can sa--dude, what the?! What do you mean by 'you can say'. Are you brothers yes or no. Easy question."

"yes, we're brothers" he sighed.

"Okay, cool. Why don't you b-r-other yourself teleporting us back now?"

"hehe, come here kiddo."

And with a blink of an eye, you were both gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THE WORST PUNS YOU'VE EVER HEARD IN YOUR WHOLE BLESSES LIFE. Seriously sorry😅
> 
> Prepare yourself for lots of skeles and their house in the next chapter.
> 
> This chapter is kinda small, but I PROMISE that the next chapter will be longer, like, a lot.
> 
> If you find any mistakes or want to criticize(anything), write a comment telling me where and what should be changed and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. And please leave a Kudo if you loved the story, it will really make my day.
> 
> Love ya all so much, till the next chapter.


	5. The welcome party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the links in the endnotes

Friday

Here you are, in front of a manor of 3 stories tall and the most beautiful garden you've ever seen in your damn life.

Walls made of white natural stones surrounded by forests. Sapphire blue roof on the top with some windows(?)(just enter the link in endnote). Two big stairs leading from the second floor to the front of the house, where there's a very big pool with a fountain in the middle. Four deckchairs on either side of the pool. A little further away from the chairs, are two pair of stairs-one on each side-, surrounded by a variety of colorful flowers and trees. A GIANT garden with two paths of concrete. All the plants seems very taken care of (please check the link in the endnote).

Needless to say, they were hella rich! Of course that deal he made with you would be nothing in front of his wealth! Welp, good for him.

Stretch saw your astonished face and began laughing, bringing you out of your thoughts. Oh yes, Stretch took you after work with him since he always comes near the closing hour, and to his surprise, you had already packed everything in the back of the shop(you ain't gonna take and show him that you live in a crappy apartment in an anti-monster territory! And after you saw his hou--manor, you knew you made the right decision, like, duh? You live in a frigging dump), but of course, not everything, since you're only staying there for only 2 weeks or so, so you left your valuable items in your home(example: your pocket watch) and took the essential(example: your pills, clothes...etc.) 

"let's enter, shall we?" he said while stretching his hand.

"A gentleman, are we?" you asked in a mocking tone and took his hand in yours.

"well, what can i say? gentleman is my middle name" he winked at you.

"Haha, yeah sure." and with this sentence, you entered the house.

\------------------------

In front of you are 2 stairs leading to the second floor, between them a little further away was what seemed like a living room but you couldn't see all of it. In the center of the roof, was a very big chandelier. On your right was a closed door and on your left was a corbel arch leading to the family room, next to it, in the left corner, was a spiral staircase.(check the endnote).

But it wasn't the expensive chandelier nor the curiosity to open the door nor the staircase that caught your attention. No, no, no. It was the scent of FOOD that caught it. 

You dropped Stretch's hand and ran to the source; the family room. Once you entered, you saw Red and Edge(as Sans told you) sitting on a HELLA large sofa, 6 persons could sit on it, literally. In front of them, there is a BIG tv and a tv stand which has 5 drawers-2 on the left and right and 1 in the middle. There are 2 armchairs next to the sofa. There is also an eight ball pool table on the far right corner. 

Papyrus and Blue were standing in front of a table(buffet?) on your left, full of food: different types of spaghetti, tacos, lasagna, cupcakes, macarons, fruits, sushi and a closed box written on top ' _ **MUFFET**_ _'_ in the middle of the table. And there were different condiments: bottles of ketchup, mustard, salt, vinegar, some pasta sauces and...is that HONEY? You wonder why...(me too ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) . Needless to say, it was more food than you would've eaten in a year, literally. But why would they have this much food? Is it somebody's bday party today?

They all seemed to notice your presence 'cause they turned to face you. Edge scoffed and turned his head, Red grinned(y' know that sweet, innocent smile? Yeah, this smile is the complete opposite), and Blueberry and Papyrus smiled happily at you. Yeah, these cinnamon rolls are the opposite of that dude. Papyrus ran to your side -which only took 2 seconds since his legs are so long and his paces are big- and cupped your hands with his.

"HUMAN-"

"y/n" you said. It's weird being called human.

"-I AM VERY DELIGHTED TO SEE YOU'RE MOVING IN WITH US. THEREFORE, WE DECIDED TO MAKE A SMALL WELCOME PARTY IN YOUR HONOR." what? A party in your honor? Really?!

You said something unintelligent and Papyrus was looking at you weirdly.

"ERR, IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG, HUMAN?" 

"T-these food a-are for m-me?"

"UMM, YES? IS THERE ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO ADD? FRET NOT, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS GOING TO PREPARE ANYTHING YOU WANT! Just please don't cry." cry? what is h-- owh, you didn't notice the tears that were threatening to drop from your eye sockets at any moment, making your vision a little blurry. You couldn't believe it. You just couldn't. All of this was for you? Strangers welcoming you in their house with a small party wasn't what you thought. You thought some 'Hello's and some hugs or whatev, but not a damn PARTY filled with a variety of food you only dreamed you could taste.

"R-really? Just...Thank you, thank yOU, THANK YOU" and in a flash, you were hugging Papyrus with all your force. After some seconds, you pulled back wiping your tears with the back of your hand, and you could see the confusion in his face.

"YOU'RE VERY WELCOME?" you chuckled.

"Heh, it's just... it's been so long since someone did something so considerable for me. Really, thank you." you saw Papyrus beam at your (kinda?) compliment.

"OF COURSE! ANYTHING FOR MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!" way to ruin the mood, Papyrus. You sighed.

"Anyways, where is he?" the annoyed look on Papyrus' face didn't go unnoticed.

"HE IS PROBABLY TAKING A NAP, THAT LAZY BONES! LET ME GO GET HIM." aaaand he went up the stairs.

Stretch coughed and you turned around.

"so you left me for food huh?"

You stood near the table and pointed at the spaghetti "Well, I'm feeling a little _saucy_ today"

"that's _pun_ -ny, just don't try anything _sauce-_ picious" you both laughed at your silly puns, but the way he said it was like he wasn't joking. Weird. You heard someone...…..growl? You turned your head to find (to nobody's surprise except the reader) a mix of shock and rage on Edge's face like you danced on his ancestors' graves, while Red's grin only got wider.

"DID YOU JUST MAKE A PUN?"

"Ummm, yeah? Is there a problem?" what's up with him?

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? NO WONDER THAT PEACE OF SH-"

"Can it." you said with the most patient voice you have.

"EXCUSE ME?"

"Don't you f-frigging see there is a child here?!" you caught the profanity at the last second and turned your head towards the skeleton who still standing awkwardly in front of the food.

"CHILD? WHAT ARE Y-" but he got caught off by Red laughing his ass out.

"pfffftttt, hahahaha, s-sweetcheeks is t-talking about blue. pffffffttt...." Edge had a look of disbelief on his face and laughed with Red. What are the laughing about?! But then you saw Blueberry's face glowing all cyan and he hastily hid his face with his hands.

"NYEHEHE, OF COURSE SHE WOULD THINK THAT! LOOK AT HIM!" Edge continued laughing. Blueberry turned to face you, hands still on his face.

"I-I'M NOT" came his response.

"What?" 

"I'M N-NOT A-A CHILD, I'M JUST Y-YOUNGER THAN EDGE BY ONLY 4 DAYS." oooooh that's what he mea-WAIT...

"You're not?!" god, did you just embarrass him in front of his edgy dumbass brothers who will probably mock him about it for the rest of his innocence? OH HELL NAW you ain't gonna let that happen.

"I t-thought that you're younger-" you heard the 2 asses in the background snicker more and Blueberry's face getting brighter and brighter."- because you're adorable!" you shouted the last word. You mentally slapped yourself for choosing that word to describe him.

"..." his face glowed brighter. I mean, IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

"I mean, look at these edgy lords over there,-" you pointed at Red and Edge "-they look like they survived through the golden age to this day while doing nothing in their lives other than laughing at people thinking they're better than them."

The laughter died and the grin on Red's face faltered, turning into a fake one with him glaring daggers at you. But meh, *shrug*, at least blue returned to his normal color; pale-which if he was a human you would be concerned- and a huge smile that definitely began to melt your heart.

"hehe, now that was funny, doll, but i suggest that you watch that mouth of yours before-" his eye sockets went completely dark, like a void while speaking. What's up with them and their eye lights(?) vanishing at the most random moments?

"Now _gold_ your horses a bit boi, there are more important things than you trying to threaten me like an idiot." it was a dumb pun, a really dumb one(is this even a pun? It just goes with the rhythm 'hold' , heh). Nonetheless, it made the skeleton behind you snicker(Stretch) and the eye lights(?) of Red returning.

Suddenly, an arm crept around your waist. You yelped.

"hehe, sorry love, did i make you wait for so long?" gee, you should really tell him that he should stop calling you that, it's annoying.

"Don't worry Sansy~, I was just talking with grandma and grandpa over there.-" you pointed at Edge and Red, you heard Stretch and Blue snickering. You could tell that an angry expression passed Sans' face for only a split second and then confusion took its place. "-you know, their words are really _gold_ ." the snickering only grew and edge lords rose from their place on the sofa, heading to you with only hatred in their gaze.

"hey, hey! what happened? did i miss something?" he swept you behind his back and his confusion only grew.

"GODDAMMIT, EVERYTHI-"

"everything's **peachy** " Red said with venom in his voice and he stormed out of the room, but not before giving you the death stare. Edge only grew more irritated and he too stormed out.

"don't worry, sans.i will explain..." Stretch explained to Sans what happened while smiling, but you could tell it was strained. "and that's where the gold puns came"

"hehe, i bet it was _gold,_ wish i didn't miss it." you all laughed at the pun but there were annoyed sounds from the tables, so you looked at it and saw Papyrus with Blueberry looking annoyed at you.

"MISS Y/N, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'VE BEEN INFECTED WITH THAT MURDEROUS INFECTION CAUSED BY THESE TWO...AND IT'S CALLED 'PUNS'" is Blueberry serious right now? Hehe.

"don't worry bro, we didn't do anything. our puns are just _viral_." 3...2...1...

"DID YOU JUST MAKE... A PUN ABOUT INFECTIONS?" you could see the anger starting to boil from within him, and Stretch just shrugged and Sans snickered.

"THAT'S-" he was making his way to his bro, looking like he might kill someone(there's only so much puns a person could take, hehe) and you stepped in front of him.

"Hey, hey, umm... why don't we just start the little party that you and Papyrus prepared for me? Hmm?" you said with a nervous smile. He smiled and 'MYEHEHE'ed a little then returned to the table to continue organizing the food. You let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. That guy surely seemed like a child but if looks could kill, you could be sure Stretch would be a pile of dust in front of you.

\---------------------------------

Everything was perfect. Well... maybe not everything, but the FOOD was! Like, how? Blueberry said that they prepared the food and ordered the sweets from 'Muffet'. You were tearing. Like literally, tearing at how delicious it was. You stuffed the food in your mouth, it was disgusting to watch, to say the least, but you didn't care about the stares of others.

It was beginning to be late when Papyrus beckoned you.

"HUMAN, IT'S TIME TO CUT THE CAKE." how can you say no? After all, you had the sweetest tooth in your goddamn neighborhood. You made your way to his side. He opened the box and you covered your mouth with your hands. It was a heart-shaped cake and.... guess what? A childish-like drawing of you and Sans holding hands(he's still wearing his slipper, yooo) and some tiny heart surrounding you both. That was the cutest thing you've seen!

Papyrus saw you staring at it and it made him a little worried. "I-I DIDN'T HAVE A P-PICTURE OF YOU AND SANS, S-SO BLUE AND I DREW THIS-" he said while motioning to the cake "-AND I GAVE IT TO MUFFET TO PRINT IT ON THE CAKE, B-BUT I KNOW OUR DRAWING SKILLS AREN'T AS GREAT AS I." is he being serious?

"Papyrus" you finally breathed it "it's truly the cutest and most beautiful drawing I've ever seen. Thank you for the thousands time this night, and you too Blue." you turned to Blueberry " This is just so... _sweet_ " you waited a few seconds to let the pun sink, all the while grinning. And when it finally did, you heard groans and laughs. Blue threw his arms in the air in exasperation, Papyrus facepalmed, Edge-while still made at you- groaned, Sans and Stretch chuckled while Red trying to hide his grin as much as he could-he was still mad, too- but he failed miserably.

"WAY TO RUIN THE MOMENT, MISS Y/N" came Blue's reply. And you couldn't help but laugh at their reactions.

" _icing_ what you did there" came Sans' pun.

"the puns sure gives a _sprinkle_ to the party" your laugher only grew with Stretch's pun.

"a pun battle? i'll mop the _flour_ with you." Red winked at you.

"Nuh uh, I'm a _fried_ that won't be possible" take that, Red!

"i thought-" Red's grin was so wide.

"ENOUGH! I WILL NO LONGER TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR IN MY HOUSE!" Edge's ma--actually no, the other 3 skeletons are mad. All the laughter died slowly.

"your house, huh?" came Sans' voice, filled with sarcasm.

"I-I, *gulp*, I-" Edge stuttered.

"you know what he meant, classic." aaaaaaaaand here's Red for rescue. Though his voice was filled with venom, Sans didn't seem fazed, his grin only grew wider. The tension was palpable. You actually began fearing a fight might start here, so you did what a SANE person would do. Continue with the puns.(pfffft)

"C'mon _sugar_ , let's just cut our cake, alright?" you try to pull Sans by his arm with full force but he didn't budge! HOW STRONG IS HE? But thank gods, he turned to look at you.

"did you make a pun in this _heated_ moment?" pfffft.

"Maybe...? Really now, c'mon." he didn't need you to yank him a second time to approach the buffet. Thanks the stars.

...

It actually went smooth from there: puns, groans, jokes, small talks... until came the inevitable.

"C'MON Y/N! WHY ARE YOU STILL SITTING ON THE COUCH? GET UP! YOU TOO, SANS!" your stomach was killing you from all the food you ate. And Sans? Nah, he is just being the lazy bones that he is.

"Papyrus, I really can't. My stomach hurts like hell. And I actually don't know how to dance." 

"WAIT. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO DANCE?!" he's so exaggerating.

"Yeah? Is that a problem? There are tons of people don't know too, so don't make a deal out of it." you just wanna sleeeeeeeeeeeeppp.

"UMMM, NO! YOU SHOULD LEARN IT! IT'S ONE OF THE FINEST ART OF LIFE AND A WAY TO EXPRESS YOURSELF! AND WHO'S BETTER TO TEACH THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS? C'MON!" you wonder how many times did he say 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS' these few hours only? But before you could think about the answer, you were pulled by him from the couch.

...

"GOOD NOW TU-AWWW!!" and you stepped on Papyrus' feet for the 10th time this night.

"Sorry, sorry!" damn it, why should it be hard.

"IT'S FINE. AFTER I COUNT TO 3 YOU HAVE TO WHIRL(?), OKAY? 1...2...3" and he spun you. You giggled. It was like that one fairytale that you've re-

_*CRASH*_

And you bumped into Edge who's glass dropped to the floor at the contact but not before spilling the wine on you and him.

"WHAT THE HECK?! ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND OR WHAT? WATCH YOUR GODDAMN STEPS!" is he serious? You were dancing!

"Are you kidding me? You were the one who was standing like a goddamn stone wall here while I was spinning! You are the blind one here not me! And now my clothes are soaked because of you!"

"NOW IT'S MY FAULT?! AND THAT WASN'T EVEN AN EXCUSE! IF YOU SAW ME STANDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME, WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ANOTHER PLACE THE DANCE, HUH? AND FYI, MY SHIRT IS SOAKED WITH WINE TOO, SO STOP BEING SO DRAMATIC!" so you're the one being dramatic, huh? 

"Owh, really? So I'm the one who's being dramatic here? Wait til-" 

"STOP!" Papyrus stood between you two, facing his brother "IT WAS MY FAULT. I SPUN THE HUMAN IN YOUR DIRECTION, SHE DIDN'T HAVE CONTROL OVER HER SPINS." that cinnamon roll.

You tucked at his shirt "No, it's not." pointing at Edge "This--...nvm" yeah, you don't think it's a good idea to call Edge a jackass in his home and insult him. "I'm tired I just wanna sleep."

"UH, YES, OF COURSE. SANS!" just as he yelled, Sans was in front of him.

"what's wrong, paps?"

"Y/N WANTS TO SLEEP. WHY DON'T YOU SHOW HER YOUR ROOM?" 

"my room? why? we have plenty of spare rooms." 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHY'? SHE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SANS. SHE DIDN'T MOVE IN TO SLEEP IN A GUEST'S ROOM, RIGHT HUMAN?" nopeeee.

"Uhh…?" how were you supposed to answer? "It's perfectly fine with me to sleep in a spare room."

"IF YOU SAY SO. BUT..." is that orange dusting his cheekbones? "AREN'T YOU BOTH SUPPOSED TO SLEEP TOGETHER? I MEAN... YOU'RE DATING AND YOU'VE MOVED IN WITH EACH OTHER..." oh.

"Uh." is all you could say while scratching your neck.

"you're right paps, as always, heh. hey, y/n? you ready?" ready for what? He took your hand and waved at Papyrus.

"What-" and you're surrounded by the darkness you saw when you first teleported, then more darkness. The hand that was holding you loosed its grip and you heard some shuffling.

"...Uhhh... shouldn't we arrive by now? Or did I become blind?" why did the darkness still surrounding you?

"huh? we arrived...just a seccccc and here." you heard a click and the room was illuminated brightly. You quickly covered your eyes with your arm to stop the light's assault, but once you removed it and adjusted your eyes to the light, you started inspecting the room you're in: a not-so-good-made cover on top of a king-size bed(the heck?) in the middle of the length's room, a door on the left side which you could tell was a walk-in dresser, and another door on the right side which has its door cracked a little and a sink with a mirror is shown, so it's obviously a bathroom, a couch on the left corner, and last but not least...a TORNADO in the right corner?! And let's not forget all the socks that are scattered across the floor.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" you hid behind Sans while pointing at the tornado. He chuckled. Of course, what did you expect.

"heh, this? it's a self-sustained tornado. i did it myself, isn't it cool?" he looked at you with an amused look.

"Well I should say, it is. And you did it yourself? I'm impressed." it's really impressing "How?"

. 

"secret." he said and winked at you. "don't worry, just don't get near it and you will be fine." vvvvverrryyy reassuring.

"Okay, thanks? And are these socks all over the floor?" you aren't neat yourself, but this? This is the next level of laziness. Socks? Really?

"yeah? do you have a problem?" you're gonna sleep here, in this goddamn MANSION that has over thousands of rooms(ok maybe not that much XD) and they give you this room? And they didn't clean it? You expected more from them after the surprise they made for you.

"No, I don't. But I gotta say, the guests that came before me are really lazy, like, socks? Really? Anyways, thank you for... teleporting me to my room but I'm really tired and I wanna sleep, so...if you don't mind to...leave?" you didn't wanna sound rude or anything but it's wayyy past your bedtime and you have work tomorrow.

"guests? no, no, this is my room. paps was right, if we really wanted to make them think that we're dating, we should act like one. so from now to the end of the deal, you will be sleeping in my room."

"Owh, okay? I mean, we're doing all of this for them. But where will we be sleeping?" not like you're sleeping with him in the same bed.

"don't worry, kiddo. i will sleep on this comfy couch and you on the bed, deal?"

"What? No, dude. This is your bed. I'm sleeping on the couch, I really don't mind."

"you don't mind? then you don't mind taking the bed, right?" what is he trying to do?

"Of course I don't but it's your-"

"yeah? so you're taking the bed?" 

"No-"

"no you don't want to sleep on the couch?" what.

"What? No. The opposite."

"so you don't mind sleeping on the bed?" this is getting frustrating.

"No! I don't-" want to sleep on the DAMN bed! 

"you don't mind? great"

"Wait, what? Yes...just a second..."

"yes you will take the bed? okay, i will take the couch." Nuh uh. This ain't going to work on you.

"Sans stop! what are you trying to do? You know what? Fine. I will take the bed! Gosh, I'm so tired. Good night, lazybones." you shot him a wink before throwing yourself inside the covers and closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at describing, so I'm sooo sorry.
> 
> Here are the links.  
>    
>  **  
> [the manor](https://underwoman.tumblr.com/post/614557603441377280/what-little-luck-left-chapter-1-underwoman)  
> **  
>    
>  **  
> [the interior?](https://underwoman.tumblr.com/post/614557888408698880/what-little-luck-left-chapter-1-underwoman)  
> **
> 
> If you find any mistakes or want to criticize(anything), write a comment telling me where and what should be changed and I will try to fix it as soon as possible. And please leave a Kudo if you loved the story, it will really make my day.
> 
> Love ya all so much.👋👋 till the next chapter.👋👋


	6. Cereal & Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellossss

Saturday

You woke up at the sound of your alarm.

Yawning, you turned off it aff and stretched before getting out of bed. To be honest, it was harder to will yourself to get out of bed while you're wrapped by very warm blankets, but you had work to do. 

Looking for your luggage, you noticed Sans sleeping on the couch, serenely. You felt bad for taking his bed from him, but he was the one who insisted, so it was his fault. You opened the bag, took your 'California' shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom. 

The bathroom consisted of a sink, a mirror, a toilet, and a shower. You quickly got dressed and left the room. You were quite while descending the stairs to not wake anyone up, it was still very early in the morning. While you were trying to find a clock around the house, you saw Blueberry and Papyrus talking. When they noticed you, they smiled and waved at you. You smiled back and made your way to them.

"Hello, Miss Y/N. What Are You Doing Here At This Hour?" Blueberry said. They can be quiet when they want, huh? They probably don't want to wake the others.

"Hello, I'm actually going to work. Hey, do any of you know what time is it?" you asked, hoping that they would know.

"Of Course! It's 4:03."

"Thank you, Papyrus. Okay, I gotta go. Cya later..." you waved at them but when you turned to leave, Papyrus stopped you.

"Are you going now? Without Food?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah."

"But It's Not Healthy! C'mon Let's Get You Something To Eat." he grabbed your hand and made a b-line for the spiral staircase next to the family room. You actually had some time before going to work--the manor is closer to the café than yours. You sighed and went with the skeleton--Blueberry said he was going to work on his puzzles-- up the stairs. The stairs seemed endless! When you finally arrived, you were sweating a little. You exhaled in relief and looked around. In front of you was the kitchen, on your right was the dining room, and on your left was a closed door.

You followed Papyrus through the kitchen. There are cabinets, a large granite island with matching stools, double-sided refrigerator, two ovens, and a sink. It seems expensive, though you're not that surprised after seeing the rooms you've been in. 

"HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT?" and here is the loud voice.

"I don't mind, Papyrus. I'm not the picky type when it comes to food." you were still full from yesterday but how can you say no to food?

"HMMM, I USUALLY EAT CEREAL ON BREAKFAST, SO WOULD YOU IT LIKE TOO?" hmmmmmmmmmm...

"Yes, thank you." cereal seems the perfect thing to eat right now.

"OKAY! JUST A MINUTE, HUMAN." he opened a cabinet and got the cereal and milk. He opened the cereal and was about to add it in the bowl.

"W-wait! What are you doing?" he stopped and looked at you.

"I'M PREPARING THE BREAKFAST?" he was now eyeing you weirdly.

"No, no, I mean...are you adding the cereal first?" 

"YES? IS THERE A PROBLEM?" he said while rising an eyebrow.

"Duuuuude, of course there's a problem! Who adds the cereal first?! Here, let me show you how. First, we pour the milk in the bowl-" you tried to reach for the milk but Papyrus snatched it before you could.

"NO! WE ADD CEREAL FIRST!" he reached for the cereal but you were faster.

"No, Papyrus! Give me back the milk!" you began to get angry.

"YOUR WAYS ARE WRONG! YOU GIVE ME THE CEREALS!"

"No!" is he dumb?!

"HUMAN, GIVE ME THE CEREALS AT ONCE!" he began to make his way to you from the other side of the island.

"Papyrus! Why don't you understand--you know what? Fine! Do whatever you want! I'm running late for work." you wasted some precious minutes over _this._ The manor is closer, sure, but not by THAT much. You sighed and sat on the stool.

Papyrus looked conflicted, but then he sighed and went to prepare the breakfast. He apologized for his outburst and you accepted it. The conversation from there went smoothly but you were getting late. You waved at Papyrus and began running down the stairs to the front door. The garden is fascinating, but you don't have time to explore it, so you look around to find the small passage between the plants. When first Stretch came to get you, he told you that that is no other way to reach the manor than from a very hidden passage in The Spring only a few trusted monsters know about, unless from the forest which is improbable because the forest that surrounds it is very thick. You actually don't care, not at all, just for the fact that it was closer to your work.

\------------------------

Your day was crappy; your breakfast, your co-worker was sick, so you had to prepare everything yourself and ended up opening a little late, messing some orders, angry customers, profanities... it was tiring, yes, but manageable... until your goddamn boss came to the café with his new girlfriend and you were obliged to serve them until they leave. That alone made your anger boil. You told Stretch to leave without and that you'll be back later.

____________________________

Sighing, you locked the door and double-checked it before you began walking towards your direction. It was already 8 in the evening! _'Couldn't he take his girlfriend to another place, like the cinema or something?! But no! He had to take her to his business and make me serve them while watching them smooching in front of me like a sign screaming at me YOU'RE SINGLE!_ *sigh* _Focus, y/n. No, you're not jealous. Yeah, you're no-- who am I kidding? NO! Focus! Hey, at least it's paid, right? Right! Just stay optimistic, y/n. This exhaustion is playing with my mind...'_

To be honest, being surrounded by forest at night is pretty scary. It's true that you're used to walking in the darkness in the middle of the nights searching for food, but this is different. The route from the city to the town is...familiar and spacious, but this path is still new to you and very straiten by trees.

After what felt like an eternity to your constant paranoid mind, you finally arrive. The manor was even more beautiful at night! The whole property was illuminated; the garden, the manor...and even the pool! The light was giving the house an even more luxurious look--if that was even possible. You stand there for a few minutes before the exhaustion overtook you and you made your way towards the door. Despite everything, you stay still while your hand was on the door handle for a few more seconds before you took a deep breath and made your way inside.

You saw everyone sitting in the Family room, but you were wayyyyyyy tooooooo tired and still angry from earlier to say hello, so you decide against it and made your way to the stairs. But, of course, something had to happen and make this bad day even worst. Red called you from the room, but you acted like you didn't hear him and continued your way. He repeated your name, higher each time, a lot of times that it was obvious that you were avoiding talking to them. Sighing for the thousand's time today, you descend the few steps that you took and made your way to the room.

"What do you want?!" you snapped at him once you were in the arch.

"whoa! relax! i just wanted to talk, that's all." everyone in the room seemed a little surprised by your yelling, so you inhaled to calm yourself a little before answering.

"Sorry...for my outburst, but I'm really tired and I want to sleep, so if you may your majesty, can we talk later?! Sorry, sorry, I...it's the exhaustion speaking. So... goodbye." you waved and turned very fast, but Red was faster and caught your wrist. Your anger was beginning to boil, just... why couldn't he understand?!

"s' kinda important and we may never find another chance." important? You quirked a brow at him, but his grin only widened and led you to sit next to him with Edge and Blueberry on the couch. You looked around but saw Sans sitting on an armchair glaring at Red in a _'DON'T YOU DARE'_ way, Stretch looking at Sans in a way you couldn't place from his place on the wall beside the TV, Papyrus sitting on the other armchair looking confused. This... doesn't help your anxiety at all.

"Ahem, so...what is so important that it can't wait till another time?" Red's grin was now mischievous and he looked at Sans with an amused look then back at you.

"so, our dear y/n, how did you meet sans?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik Ik Ik... This chapter is nothing important. Hopefully, the next chapter will have more action. 
> 
> Please tell me if you find any mistakes, leave a comment and a Kudo!
> 
> Bye bye👋👋💚


	7. The story?

All of a sudden, everyone's attention was on you, even Edge seemed interested. You gagged and looked at Sans who stopped glaring at Red and was pinching his nose bridge in irritation. Great. Just great. Why haven't you thought about the damn thing before?! _'Just take a deep breath.'_

"Um...is this t-the important thing you wanted to talk about?" you cursed internally when your voice cracked a little.

"yeah. why, don't ya think so, too?" his grin widened a little more.

"O-of course it is. It's just I'm very tired at the moment a-and I have...some important things to do, so excuse me." you stood and dodged Red's hand that was trying to pull you back. 

"hey, 's just a small conversation, it won't exhaust ya-" if he only knew "-besides, i feel like yer runnin' from answerin' the question, right?" gosh!

"No, it's not that, just... shit." you sat back down and you could feel the gears in your head turn. You sighed and looked at Sans for the last time and saw him looking back at you, sweating like a fountain. *GULP* "I-I met him while shopping. yeah, while shopping" 

"interesting...so? don't leave us hangin', continue." of course...

"S-so...from awhile back, when...uhhh..." think, THINK! "the café closed at an early hour of the day because the boss's father died-" you got interrupted by Stretch.

"two years ago?" he asked incredulously while rising an eyebrow. Damn, has it really been that long since you knew Stretch? Anyhow...

"Y-yeah? So I thought it was a good i-idea to go shopping and run some errands while I had the time. Once I was at the shop, I got everything I need except the cereals, so I searched and found the aisle, but my favorite was on the top shelf, I couldn't reach it. So when Sans saw my struggles, h-he offered his help. A true gentleman, let me tell you. He gave me the box, and as a thanks, I offered him a cup of coffee from a café nearby which he accepted. And like that, we started to hang out more and more till he asked me out. Happy now?" you felt like you were on an exam and these skeletons were evaluating your answer. 

And surprise surprise, nobody seemed convinced.

"BUT I NEVER NOTICED SANS GETTING OFF THE SOFA FOR 5 MINUTES, LET ALONE LEAVE THE HOUSE. SO HOW...?" Papyrus seemed to think about your story quite much.

"ouch, bro, you're embarrassing me." he said that instead of helping you! That son of a...

"Hehe, uhhhh, we kind of hanged out at night? Yeah, at night." you mentally face palm.

"AT NIGHT? WHY?" Blueberry asked while looking at Sans.

"Because...I was busy most of my days and free at night, that's why." yeah, of courssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"MAKES SENSE?" he looked more convinced than before, which is a good sign.

Silence fell over the room and you began to feel the awkward tension,

"IS THIS ALL? YOU IDIOTS JUST WASTED MY TIME!" and with that Edge got up and left.

The silence fell over the room _once_ _again_...

"SO, Y/N..." Papyrus was the first to break the silence "DO YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK?" ah, changing the subject? Don't mind at all.

"Uh, yes? I mean no. I-I mean yes. I mean I don't know? Maybe? It's been a loooongggg while since I did. Years." you stressed on the vowel to exhibit your point.

"REALLY?" Blue mused.

"Uh, yes. I-I know how to make some backed goods; it's my job afterall, but cooking... idk." you shrugged and looked over at Sans. You really need to talk to him about all this façade. "Um, Sans? Do you mind a second? I need to talk to you."

"uh, yeah, su-"

"no, i need to talk to him before." Stretch said, looking at you then at Sans. Sans looked a little surprised and looked immediately at him. There gaze rested a few second, like there was an unspoken conversation between the both of them before he sighed and turned to look at you.

"sorry, kiddo, but i gotta speak to stretch before." he got up from his seat and got closer to Stretch.

"But it's important-!" he cut you off by waving his hand in a dismissing motion.

"it can wait. red?" he turned towards Red and putted his hand on Stretch's forearm "follow us." before you could even protest, they were gone.

You blinked "welp, sorry sweetheart." and he teleported. 

"Goddammit!" you lowered your head in your hand and muttered under your breath. Why did they have to have teleportation power?! Gosh...

"Y/N?" you raised your head just a little to look at Blueberry.

"Yes?" he began fidgeting with his index fingers.

"YOU SEEM A LITTLE S-SAD. IS THERE SOMETHING WE COULD DO TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?" awe...

"YES, HUMAN! JUST ASK AND YOU WILL GET IT! AFTER ALL, THERE'S NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN'T DO!" these skeletons...So precious.

You removed your head from your hands and gave them the best smile you could muster in your exhausted state "Your presence is enough."

They doesn't seem convinced at all-Gosh, are you really that bad at lying?- and they looked at each other for a few seconds.

You saw them hesitating before Blueberry spoke "SO... UM... DO Y-YOU..."

"What is there, Blue?" you asked in the softest voice you have, and it seemed like it worked because he stopped fidgeting and looked at you in the eyes.

"DO YOU...BY ANY CHANCE...LIKE PUZZLES?" puzzles?

"Puzzles, huh? Mm, yeah, I think that they're pretty fun." Blueberry looked relieved and beamed at you.

"REALLY? SO YOU DON'T MIND TRYING MY PUZZLES? I'VE BEEN MEANING TO BRING A HUMAN TO TRY THEM, BUT MY BROTHER WOULDN'T APPROVE 'CAUSE OF HIS... WORRY OF HUMANS." worry of humans? Seems like racism to you....

"Which one?" you tilted your head a little. You wouldn't be surprised if it was Red or Edge, heck, even Sans.

"WHICH ONE WHAT?"

"Which brother are you talking about? You have 5 brothers." you snickered a little.

"O-OWH! I'M TALKING ABOUT STRETCH." wait, WHAT?!

"Stretch? You mean the guy that always come to the cafe, make puns, speaks with all the customers, human or monster, and I've known for 2 years, take or add on it, is a racist?" you couldn't believe it.

"WELL... I WOULDN'T SAY 'RACIST', BUT IN A WAY, HE IS? B-BUT HE'S NOT LIKE THAT FOR EVERYONE! LOOK, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM." 

"Hmm, i guess? Anyways, I would really like to try your puzzles another time. I gotta go now. bye Blue, bye Papyrus." you waved at them and went to your--and Sans' --room quickly.

You really need your beautysleep..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Please leave a comment and a kudo.


End file.
